Together
by YiffyWolfman
Summary: Chainshipping. Adam/Lawrence. Adam helps Lawrence cope with his divorce, they grow... closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Saw- Together**

_Disclaimer__: Saw, and all related characters are property of their rightful legal owners- this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only. Not profit._

_Warning__: T Rated. (This will probably change in later chapters, haven't decided the content yet.) This is also a slash fanfiction featuring Adam/Lawrence. Meaning gay relationship stuff... you have been warned!_

_Authors Notes__: This story stands as a standalone sequel to my story Saw: Alone, if you read it. But if not, then your not really missing out. This chapter is VERY short, but this is just a 'setup the scene' kinda thing._

**-CHAPTER I-**

"She left me."

"Um... what?" Adam blinked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Alison." He sighed through the receiver, the other man obviously didn't get it. "My _wife_, Adam. She left me... just-up and left, took Diana with her." Adam wasn't even sure who this was on the other end of the phone. Though he had a pretty good idea.

"Lawrence? Aww man, I-I'm sorry..." The silence came naturally, but was filled with awkwardness. He honestly didn't know why he'd call him. After all they'd been through- they were friends, weren't they? Then why did Adam not care? He really didn't get why he called him at two in the morning to tell him that. He wasn't sure what the best thing to say in this situation was. Lawrence, on the other end of the phone sounded equally stuck for words. _'Well, this is hella awkward' _thought Adam, closing his eyes- he just wanted to go back to sleep. He was laid in bed, cell phone up against his head and one hand pressed against his sweaty forehead. He silently thanked the ungodly hour Lawrence would call as it disturbed him from one of his endless bad dreams. "Look Lawrence- can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm _really _tired." It wasn't really a question; more like '_See ya later'_.

"Not really..." Lawrence answered quickly, just as Adam was about to press the end call button and cut him off. Adam exhaled heavily, making no secret of his annoyance. "...Adam..." He said, his voice breaking into a shaky whimper. Now, Adam was scared. Sitting, up he was at full attention, rubbing his eyes open.

"Hey man, are you alright?" He hoped he'd say yes so he could quit worrying but that didn't seem likely.

"I-I... I screwed up..." '_Yeah, no shit?' _thought Adam_._ "The sad thing is; I don't care... God help me, I don't care!" Lawrence uttered a laugh of disbelief. "What is _wrong _with me Adam?"

This conversation was making Adam uncomfortable, he had little experience with talking to anyone like this. _'Should I comfort him- what?' _But Lawrence seemed like he just wanted to get this off his chest, to confide in a friend without really needing anything from it.

"Lawrence, do you need me to come over?- or something." Adam finally spoke up. It seemed like Lawrence was waiting for Adam to say something and he wasn't really very good at this consoling thing. Plus he was very aware of the phone bill that would follow this lengthy- mostly awkward silence filled phone call. He was already awake now and doubted he'd manage to fall asleep with this trouble on his mind.

"I-I'd like that." Lawrence whispered.

Adam sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed and started tugging on a pair of jeans that he left in a pile. "Alright... Okay. Give me a couple hours... your address is still the same right?"

"Yes." Lawrence sighed in relief, '_he just wants company, aww' _thought Adam, feeling a smile creep upon his face. "Adam... thank-you." They said their goodbyes as Adam went to get prepared for his trip to Lawrences house. He'd been there a couple of times when they shared a taxi and dropped him off there. He knew the address.

Lawrence hung up the phone reluctantly. Finding it hard to turn around and look at the empty kitchen. _'Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you did this._' he poured himself coffee, watching the swirling pattern with uneasy eyes. '_Come on Adam_.' He found himself downing the coffee and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and blonde hair. He wasn't doing anything special. After all, Adam had seen him looking far worse than messy hair. He took pride in looking decent for company, even if it was for someone like Adam. After he was done; he looked at himself in the mirror and once he was happy with his appearance, went to sit in the living room to wait for Adam to get there.

Alison had left him several days ago. He hadn't lied to Adam, but it really only just finally set in that she was actually gone, not coming back. He was alone again. His desperate need for company had driven him to call the other man. Though it took him a long time. He didn't want to seem clingy and weird calling him at eleven at night, but it kept nagging him, breaking him down, he just couldn't take it anymore- picking up the kitchen phone and finally calling at two in the morning. _'So much for not wanting to seem clingy and weird' _he chuckled bitterly.

Lawrence liked Adam. Maybe too much. Definately too much to admit. His awkward smile and avoiding eye contact made him smile uncontrollably, he felt like a big kid around him sometimes. One night, they had spent an evening at a bar and as they were waiting for a taxi, Adam was blind drunk, and clung to Lawrences arm trying to remain on his feet. He buried his face in Lawrences shoulder and suddenly Lawrence felt self-conscious that people would get the wrong idea and shifted around and somehow placed Adams back against a wall so he could support himself. The fact that Adam touched Lawrence in the first place was shock enough- neither men were really very big on physical contact, but when Adam started mumbling something about being drunk and wondering if Lawrence wanted to _sleep _over. Lawrence started to panic, he knew he was just being friendly and didn't mean anything by it, he found himself distancing himself from his friend, not purposely, but usually began with Lawrence not letting Adam get that drunk again, and therefore cutting nights off early, and early nights led to fewer nights out together and soon enough they would go weeks without so much as talking to each other.

But now Lawrence couldn't stand it- avoiding his only friend in the world because he was concerned about where their relationship was heading. It was for that same reason he chose to keep the fact that Alison had left him to himself. It was stupid- he knew, but he didn't want to tell Adam that he was now single. He was supposed to be the all-together one, the one who had everything and kept his life running smoothly. It bothered him. If he told Adam, Adam might not see him the same way. Or try to set him up with some woman. He didn't want that, not after Alison.

He didn't miss her. He should have, he knew it, but even when she was here, he barely noticed. He resented the pity in her eyes when she saw how far he'd fallen into realms of secrecy and isolation. He had acted coldly to her. Pushed her away- it was his fault. He didn't love her anymore. Not much else he could have done. He'd cheated and lied and she stuck by him, even though her life was put in to danger during the crisis with the serial killer Jigsaw. He'd cut off one of his own body parts to save her and their daughter. They didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve them. It hurt him immeasurably to even think about them in danger. They'd be better off without him.

He chuckled, staring blankly at the television- some b movie was on but he couldn't understand what the hell they were saying, nor did he want to, he laid on his side on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest... He couldn't stop thinking about Adam.

-End Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

**Saw- Together**

_Disclaimer__: Saw, and all related characters are property of their rightful legal owners- this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only. Not profit._

_Warning__: T Rated. This is also a slash fanfiction featuring Adam/Lawrence. Meaning gay relationship stuff... you have been warned!_

_Authors Notes__: This story stands as a standalone sequel to my story Saw: Alone, if you read it. But if not, then your not really missing out. This chapter is short, but this is just a 'setup the scene' kinda thing._

**-CHAPTER II-**

The knock at his door had jarred Lawrence out of his thoughts. It was Adam, he knew, but took his time to pass by the mirror in the hallway to check himself; dressed in grey jeans and a white tank top under a white buttoned-up dress shirt, his blonde hair was parted to one side. He concluded that he looked good enough. God, his palms were sweating. Gribbing the brass door handle of the large oak wood door that provided both safety and class to him home. Adam was stood there, looking tired, a brown paper bag in his arms. He didn't look too happy, but Lawrence was partly responsible for that- asking him to travel across the City at this hour.

"Adam." Lawrence stated, his face felt numb, he wanted to smile at his friend but he found it hard looking at how tired he was. He felt bad.

"Lawrence." Adam said back amusedly. "Are you... I don't know- gonna invite me in, since ya know, you asked me to come here and all." Adam sounded more annoyed now and humourless. Lawrence was suprised to find himself lost in his eyes.

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry." Lawrence stepped inside and cleared the doorway for his friend to step in, which he did, side-stepping by him, their shoulders lightly brushing against each other, which didn't go unnoticed by either man as they both shifted their arms to avoid any more unnessecary touching. Once he was inside, Adam stopped in his tracks like he'd forgotten something- turning to Lawrence as he was closing and locking the door.

"Yeah, nearly forgot... this is for you... I bought it last week but forgot about it." Adam shuffled, embarressed and handed the paper bag to the other man.

"Wine?" Lawrence was suprised, fumbling with the paper bag in one hand and the bottle of red wine in the other. "Why, thank-you... I must admit; You don't look like the kind of guy who knows much about wine... but this is good, thank-you." Lawrence was genuinely humbled, he never saw Adam as the gift-giving type. He took the bottle into the kitchen and placed it in the winerack. While doing so, he took a sideways glance at Adam, who was hanging up his leather jacket. Underneath he had on a black t-shirt. _'He looks good' _thought Lawrence. He smiled to himself before moving over and heading to the living room where Adam just decided to walk in to.

"Jesus man, what are you watching?" Adam laughed, seeing a black and white movie of some Indian woman dressed in extravagant jewels dancing and singing. Adam looked amused but flopped himself on the stylish black leather couch that he and Alison had bought just over a year ago.

"Can I get you coffee?" Lawrence asked, looking down at Adam who looked like he was getting comfy.

"Er Lawrence... It's 4am... so fuck yes I want coffee." Lawrence couldn't help but laugh, heading back in to the kitchen to make coffee for Adam.

An hour later, Lawrence found himself half-asleep trying to see the Television. Adam was unusually hyper, laughing his head off at some weird early morning television programme. The specifics of what he was finding so funny were lost on Lawrence, but he was just happy to be with someone who wasn't silently hating him. Not more than half-an-hour later however, Adam was fast asleep, his face planted on the arm of the couch and snoring lightly. Lawrence had wondered why he had got so quiet after he himself dropped off for a second. With no way Adam was going to drive back home feeling so tired after driving all the way to his house, Lawrence, after much deliberation, decided to fetch Adam a blanket and let him sleep on the couch. Adam was fast asleep as Lawrence pulled Adams legs up on the couch so that he could lay him flat. He pulled off his shoes and put a pillow under his head before spreading a big fluffy blanket over his sleeping friend. This left Lawrence with a predicament, Adam was asleep on his couch, he didn't want to just go off to bed leaving him here to wonder where the hell he was when he woke up.

The nightmares come to Adam yet again, he couldn't escape them any more, so he stopped fighting and just allowed them to come; this time he was crying, his hands covered with blood, complete blackness surrounding him. His tears stung his cheeks but they wouldn't stop falling. The damn puppet on a tricycle; the image the Jigsaw killer decided to portray himself as appeared in front of him. The squeaking wheels hurt his head and it's cackling laugh made him scream. These nightmares refused to leave him alone. Adam was strong, sure but he couldn't defend against these mind invasions for much longer.

"Adam... Adam! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!" Were the words that finally shook awake a gasping and shaking Adam. Lawrence was there, holding him against his chest in a hug. Adam didn't need this, he broke out of Lawrences comforting arms.

"I'm-I'm fine! Damnit... I'm fine." Adam brought his knees up to his chest and ran his hands through his black hair.

"I...I I'm sorry Adam, you just looked, so... I'm sorry." Lawrence was sat next to him on the couch, he noticed he was covered with a rather nice blanket. Adam didn't mean any offence, but he couldn't stand feelin helpless.

"No-No It's alright." Adam didn't say anything else and Lawrence didn't ask about the particulars of Adams nightmares- he already had a pretty good idea. Adam felt a gentle hand on his and finally looked up, his gray eyes meeting Lawrences, blue, and that did it, he looked so concerned, his arms around him felt so warm and safe, Adam leaned forward and kissed him, lightly on the lips. He felt his face heat up beyond what he thought was possible. "What the hell did I do that for! Now you think I'm queer!" Adam sat up angrily and was clearly very distressed.

Lawrence had no idea what the hell just happened, he just knew that Adam had kissed him and he just sat there like a dumbass and let him. Lawrence saw how self-conscious Adam had suddenly become after his impulsive kiss. Lawrence didn't want him to leave, partly because he didn't want this awkwardness hanging between them, partly because his own blush had revealed his own insecurities. He took Adams hand, and like some lovesick puppy Adam sat down next to him, refusing to make eye contact again. "No...no I don't, it's okay... Adam... Adam look at me." Lawrence took Adams panicking face in his hands and pulled him so close their foreheads touched. And kissed him. "See... no big deal." Lawrence smiled wide, as did Adam, he felt a rush of relief wash over him. He flopped back against the couch, so happy to not have been shunned by the only friend he had left. Both men couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww Lawrence, jeez I'm sorry man, I don't know what the hell came over me... you must have slipped something in that coffee huh? Hah." Adam was embarressed it was clear, his cheeks were still red, Lawrence, however was beyond delighted, for why he didn't know, but for now he didn't care. It just felt so good to feel happy for once. "Uh what time is it?" Adam yawned and stretched, his t-shirt lifting up reveling a patch of his bare stomach, Lawrence didn't know why he noticed such a thing, but he didn't think much of it.

"It's about 6am." He said, having already checked the clock before waking up the sleep-thrashing Adam. Lawrence and Adam were sat considerably closer together than they started out. Adam, however sat forward and began to slip on his shoes.

"Ouch, look man, I gotta get to work, if I get there early, they let me take home a free pizza!" He laughed and stood, making for the hallway, followed by Lawrence. Adam had picked up a job at a pizza place that was open 24-hours. Maybe he was a little old to be a delivery boy but the shifts were perfect to give him nights off to do the odd photography job. Lawrence was a little flustered, Adam had made no mention of working earlier. Lawrence figured he had some embarressment from the kiss still lingering, he didn't question it. But he still didn't want him to go.

"You have to go now? But don't you want to take a shower or something?" Lawrence just wanted him to hang out a little longer.

"Naw, I'll grab one after work."Adam said pulling on his jacket. He winked and tapped his fist against Lawrences shoulder while Lawrence unlocked the door.

"Well... okay." Lawrence smiled and open the door. The mood was much lighter than it was before, that's a plus at least. "We should do this again."

"Tonight?" Adam suddenly flashed a bright smile, making Lawrences stomach fill with butterflies.

"Yes that'd be lovely Adam. I'll be looking forward to it." Lawrence kicked himself for sounding like a lady from the eigteenth century. But he genuinely was looking forward to it, and the glint in Adams eyes seemed to make Lawrence think he was too.

-End Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

**Saw- Together**

_Disclaimer__: Saw, and all related characters are property of their rightful legal owners- this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only. Not profit._

_Warning__: T Rated. This is also a slash fanfiction featuring Adam/Lawrence. Meaning gay relationship stuff... you have been warned!_

_Authors Notes__: This story stands as a standalone sequel to my story Saw: Alone, if you read it. But if not, then your not really missing out. This chapter has overtones of fluff and some angst._

**-CHAPTER III-**

Adam wasn't much of a cook, he could make pizza, sure, but preferred to leave it to more skilled pizza-makers. Today he was on a delivery shift, it was nice. The city was pretty crouded during the day but he was glad just to not be shut in his apartment for once. He was beaming. Very happy, the awkwardness of the early morning behind them, he was looking forward to being friends with Lawrence again._ 'I kissed him... he kissed me. Our friendship didn't crumble like too-dry pizza crust_.' Adam felt good about that- no, he felt great! He was in fact rather proud of himself for being himself and not being chastised for it.

Okay, so maybe he lied a little to Lawrence- saying that he didn't know why he did it. He did. All too well, but he sure as hell wasn't about to tell Lawrence he'd developed a major crush on him. Though Adam didn't know why; '_he's gorgeous'_. Thought Adam with clarity. _'Blone hair... blue eyes... no boobs, but he's still my type.' _Adam laughed walking down the street, people gave him funny looks but he really didn't care, he found it a strange image; Lawrence as a woman, Adam with a old style mustache and pipe, Hugh Hefner jacket... _'So what he's not a woman. I might be gay, no big deal. Even Lawrence said; everythings fine! Can't argue with that- he's a doctor!' _

Finishing his shift, he had started to head home, free pizza in a box safely secured in his backpack. His thoughts back caught up with him; _'But... he kissed me back.' _Adam mused, still feeling the deligtfully soft lips against his own. He wondered if he really did it just to make Adam feel better, after all, he didn't seem to want him to leave. '_Ohh, man no way.' _Adam shook his head, trying not to think about how Lawrence may also feel the same- he couldn't deal with more awkward unrecepted flirtations. It just saddened him. Making his way into his own apartment, he dropped his bag and went off to shower and change quickly before heading off to Lawrences.

Adam even suprised himself in picking out his clothes; he usually dressed for comfort, t-shirts and jeans and stylish shoes. Though today he picked out his usual, but wore a suit jacket over his black t-shirt. Even styled his hair with gel. Looking at himself in the mirror; "How exactly can Lawrence not go gay for me?" He laughed. Adam was not a vain person, but did make him feel good to look good. He grabbed the bag with pizza and and left his apartment, locking the door. He considered calling Lawrence first but he figured that since he already knew he was coming, that would be silly.

It was mid-afternoon when Adam had got to Lawrences house. Lawrence smiled brightly upon seeing him on the doorstep, hugging him tight against him, making Adam gasp out for air.

"Oh, sorry Adam." He laughed and patted his shoulder. He felt a little embarressed, hugging him so eagerly, but was sure it'd be forgotten once the night got started. This was a different kind of get-together. Tonight marked the first time they had ever gone over to the others' house rather than just going out and getting drunk to drown their sorrows. It felt odd, but nice.

"It's cool man, I don't need air anyway." Adam smiled and touched his arm. "So... err, what're we gonna do tonight?"

"Well. What do you want to do?" Lawrence smiled, he was just happy for Adam to be near to him.

"I brought pizza!"Adam said in a way that sounded like he had just invented the best thing ever. Lawrence smiled... he wanted to hug him again he was too cute. But he didn't. Just watched with amusement while Adam set his back down and fished out the pizza. "Ooh, still hot... Ah. Guess what else?" Adam had a plaful smirk, looking up to the other man while still fumbling with his belongings. Lawrence had no idea.

"I... Have no idea Adam." He admitted.

"Your favourite movie... Godfather!" Adam laughed and handed him the pizza box while he pulled out a boxed DVD.

"Aha, smart. Why don't you go put that on and go get yourself comfy, I'll go open that wine you brought yesterday. God, Lawrence was happy, a night of pizza and movies, wine and good company. He couldn't stop smiling. He loved Adam, he couldn't help it. '_Wait- what_?' Lawrence was visibly startled by such an odd and sudden revelation. '_No...No that can't be right_.' He shook his head, grabbing two wine glasses and opening the bottle. He was suddenly very aware of vowing not to get Adam too drunk. _'Maybe it's not him I'm worried about'_.

In all likelihood, Adam wasn't expecting to get drunk either, but here they were; laughing at Lawrences fantastic Marlon Brando impersonations and eating pizza. They were both mildly intoxicated- good thing they were happy drunks. Adam had caught Lawrences eyes hit his much much more often than usual. Maybe because he was looking more often too. They were sat close too. At some point Adam was in hysterics, unable to contain his laughter he leaned over and fell in to Lawrences lap- And as the laughter died down, he didn't move, he just sort of laid across the couch, taking up most of the space and laid his head in Lawrences lap while they argued about their opinion on who was the greatest actor alive; Lawrence came out with a list of obsure unknown Shakespearean actors, being a fan of classic literature and plays. Adam had said Bruce Willis, being an action movie fan.

Once the movie finished, Lawrence found it awkward that Adam was still talking and laid across his lap and needed to go to the bathroom.

"Um, Adam... would you kindly remove your head so I can get up and use the bathroom?"

"Oh, sure, sorry man." Adam laughed and sat up, completely oblivious to the fact that he was even in his lap, he thought it was a pillow or something. "Should I- should I go?" Adam muttered and sat up looking at the clock, it was 9pm. Lawrence, putting his hands on his hips solemnly shook his head.

"No way. You, my dear friend, are drunk." Lawrence smiled and ruffled his friends hair pretending to act parent-like to Adam. Who was once more, very happy that he wanted him to stay. While Lawrence went upstairs to use the bathroom, Adam smacked his forehead and cursed out loud. He just realised that not going home, meant, of course that he had to stay here- with Lawrence.

Not that he didn't want to, but he was affraid, what did that mean? He knew he liked Lawrence now, without a doubt, in a romantic way. _'I can't drink any more!' _He said to himself, already aware that he was touching Lawrence every opportunity he could and not even half the bottle was through! Lord knows what'd happen with just one more glass. So, being a reasonable adult, Adam lay on the floor and pretended to be passed out.

Coming back from the bathroom, Lawrence had taken off the buttoned shirt and was left wearing a tank top. Walking down the stairs into the living room, he got quite a shock; seeing Adam flopped on his stomach on the floor in front of the television.

"Oh, god!" Lawrence rushed over to him, filled with a deep concern. "Adam... Adam!" Lawrence kneeled down and put an arm around the younger mans waist and rolled him on to his back, against his knees to sit him up. He checked his breathing placing an ear to his lips and checking his pulse placeing a hand firm on his chest. Lawrence breathed a sigh of relief, burying his nose in Adams hair. "Thank god." It was then that Lawrence held to boy against him in a relieved hug. "No more wine for you." He said and hoisted Adam on to his back, crossing his arms over his chest in a firemans carry. He was concerned for his safety so decided to put him in his own bed- For safety, yes.

Adam was rolled on his back on to the bed while Lawrence undressed him- for comfort. However Lawrence found that when lifting Adams shirt off, his hand was resting on Adams bare stomach. His breath was caught in his throat feeling the heat of Adams bare skin under his hand. _'No Lawrence, you are not having these feelings.' _He said to himself. His eyes couldn't tear away from Adams smooth tight upper torso, and the gunshot wound scarring him... the one he caused. With a reluctant growl, Lawrence sat up and stepped away from the bed, angry with himself. He took Adams shirt and went to the closet to hang it on a hook, he also gently pulled off Adams socks, and his eyes filled with tears seeing the scarring still on his ankle, he stroked his foot softly before turning away, trying to blink away the tears. This was hard. He'd almost forgotten the past.

"Adam... I'm so sorry." Lawrence couldn't take it. He pressed his hand against his mouth, trying to hold back the sobs of despair. His eyes closed tight as his body convulsed, shaking as he cried helplessly, not noticing as Adam rose to sit next to him. Adams hugging arms came to rest around his shoulders. And Lawrence lost it, unable to keep everything locked inside anymore, his hands clinging to Adam tightly, burying his face against a wounded shoulder, his tears wetting the skin. Adam said nothing, just rocked Lawrence back and forth, unable to stop his own eyes welling up. He had to kiss Lawrence.

Lawrence felt Adams lips gently against his own, brushing softly against his own, almost shyly. He stopped crying and looked up, looked deep into his friends eyes. They were much stronger than he remembered them, in the bathroom, but without a shadow of a doubt, they were the same eyes that he'd fallen in love with.

-End Chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

**Saw- Together**

_Disclaimer__: Saw, and all related characters are property of their rightful legal owners- this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only. Not profit._

_Warning__: T Rated. This is also a slash fanfiction featuring Adam/Lawrence. Meaning gay relationship stuff... you have been warned!_

_Authors Notes__: This story stands as a standalone sequel to my story Saw: Alone, if you read it. But if not, then your not really missing out. This chapter deals with the final stages of uncertainty and finally coming to terms with truths._

**-CHAPTER IV-**

"So are we just like what?... never going to talk about this?"

Lawrence was out of sorts ever since waking up. Well, not so much waking up. It was probably more to do with waking up with his best friend half-naked in his arms. He panicked. A reasonable reaction considering how much time they have been spending together, and how much alcohol they had drank. But Adam, who was just a shocked as he, was awakened rudely, finding clothes being thrown at him.

"No." Lawrence didn't look at him.

"Oh, so no 'Thanks for a nice night Adam, love to do it again sometime' just 'Get out.' Yeah, you know how to make a guy feel welcome." Adam was close to shouting, he felt used. Adam was sat on the edge of Lawrences bed, tugging on his shirt and jeans at the same time, he couldn't see Lawrences face, but he could tell he wasn't in the mood for Adams brand of humour. They both got drunk the night before. Neither man knew entirely how it ended with them in Lawrences bed, but at least Adam wasn't denying it like a certain middle-aged blonde man.

"Adam... I don't have time for this." Lawrence almost shouted but managed to stifle himself. "I have work." He clenched his jaw shut, not finding need to say any more, Adam could see right through him.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, couldn't think of another excuse huh?" Adam stood, finally dressed, he was a little out of breath but could articulate his racing thoughts reasonably well. "Well let me save you the time- I'm going." Adam had contemplated getting up into Lawrences face like a mob hitman might, but one look up at Lawrence, unable to look at Adam; he felt bad for him, he didn't want to turn this into a big thing. So, brushing past Lawrence he bounded down the stairs and ignored the other man who followed him. Adam didn't like this awkward situation, he wanted to get out, give Lawrence some time to cool out, he grabbed his jacket and shoes and stopped suddenly, walking into Lawrences back finding him unlocking the door in front of him. He didn't say anything- he didn't need to. Adam marched out like his heart hadn't just been ripped from his chest, throwing his things into the back seat of his own small car and slamming the door in a show of rage, and doing the same with the drivers side as he got in, he was shaking, but wouldn't give Lawrence the satisfaction of knowing how badly he'd been hurt. He fumbled for the keys, his palms were sweaty and his fingers wouldn't work, but somehow, after some miracle, managed to start the ignition and drive away. It took every effort in his already wounded pyche not to pull up at the side of the road and throw up.

Hours later, Dr. Lawrence Gordon, roaming the hospital corridors, was trying to find things to do. Anything. Any awkward job that no-one else wanted to do. He didn't know why. He just wanted to keep busy. As an Oncologist, he undisputedly had the most emotionally hard job in the hospital. Working with cancer patients was not a rewarding job- it was hard. Pain and death were common. But luckily, by some act of God, today, Lawrence had no open cases like that; He had only been back at work a week, and his caseload had been dramatically reduced, he felt like the administration were treating him like an intern. Just because, well, because he was technically crippled; one plastic foot and metal brace kept him upright most of the time, but he still required a cane, and lots of time, he found himself in the way of faster, more mobile people. Jealously was often an overbearing emotion.

Physical therapy had been tough, Lawrence tried hard, he needed to become strong again, to stop the looks of pity he got when his wife wheeled him around in his wheelchair. He hated people looking at him like he was weak- he couldn't stand it. He built up muscle all over his body and was out of the chair within weeks rather than the years that they had all expected.

Now, no-one pittied him. They were awestruck as they saw the one-footed man become some sort of living energy that exuded confidence and grace. He was back to himself again. But something had changed. He didn't want to admit; he was no longer attracted to his wife, that was nothing new, he'd even taken to affairs in the past. But now, after his wife walking out on him, all he could think about was how much he missed Adam.

Adam was his friend. '_Was'_ he thought. 'I shouldn't have told him to go- wish. Wish he didn't go.' Lawrence sat in his office, the door tightly closed; his eyes burned. He buried himself in paperwork, trying not to cry. He wanted to though. Wanted to just let go like he did the night before. Nothing happened between him and Adam, but it could have, he knew that if Adam kissed him one more time he wouldn't have had second thoughts about crawling on top on Adam, kissing his lips, his neck, his chest, and further- complicating their relationship further. He was scared. So much was changing; his disability, his family... he didn't know what he'd do if the one thing he relied on; his friendship with Adam were to change, he'd lose it, for sure. But, as Lawrence placed his head on the desk, he remembered things had already changed, and he was too blind to see how his own actions may have removed Adam from his life forever.

"Damnit..." Lawrence groaned, rubbing his head, he had a hangover, but didn't care. "What have I done?" He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. "Maybe there's still time."

Adam, meanwhile. Had gone to work. Similarly to take his mind of ruptured love-life. He was angry at Lawrence. In fact he damn near threw his cell phone against a wall seeing Lawrences name flash up, but he really didn't want to draw attention to himself, so just ignored it. Again. And again... and again. His mind was out of it, he was so distracted that he didn't hear his superviser calling.

"Faulkner!" Adam snapped out of his thoughts, or rather, lack of thoughts.

"Huh? Whats was that boss?" Adam answered drearily, lacking life.

"What do you mean? A delivery! What else?" His supervisor was a man who certainly liked pizza, he looked as though he weighed a couple hundred pounds. "Something up bud?" He must have seen the rather blank stare Adam had on him.

"Uh, yeah... sorry" Adam took the order and looked at the address. It took a while to sink in. "Unbelievable!" He shouted, standing and striding angrily for the door with the pizza realising the order was to deliver to none other than Lawerences house.

"Uh, something wrong Faulkner?" Adam stopped, turning to see the puzzed look on his boss who had his hands busy with dough.

"No... just... this might be a bogus call that's all."

"Right...well, we can't risk it, deliver that pizza then get yourself home, you've been out of it all day." Adam nodded, he couldn't agree more, but he could sure use the distraction. "It's nearly the end of your shift anyhow."

Adam didn't think Lawrence would sink to this level; interferring with his work life. He really didn't want to talk to Lawrence right now. He wanted to see him, yes, he was just plain gorgeous to Adam, even he'd kick his ass for saying stuff like that out aloud though. But it didn't stop him from wanting him. He got in his car and drove the distance through heavy 5pm traffic. 'Lawrence had better pay for this'. He queried if Lawrence had even planned on paying, or just to get him to talk to him again.

More than an hour at almost standstill behind traffic had given Adam a killer headache, he'd taken a couple of sneaky aspirin in the gridlock and sighed in relief feeling the pain dull. He wondered if this was a good idea, not more than nine hours ago, Lawrence had practically thrown Adam out of his house because of some weird reaction to realising he's probably gay. It was news to Adam too but he didn't react like that. Adams anger for Lawrence had cooled, he now felt sad for him- it can't be easy, in his fourties, mid-life crisis might have even led him to confused sexuality... he hoped this wasn't just a passing phase, he really did love Lawrence. He'd known it for a while, he tried to deny it but it was no good, he couldn't keep it inside after a couple of drinks.

Adam laughed, remembering the night before, how damn comfortable they'd got. Adam laid in his lap, he started to feel guilty about that, if he'd known Lawrence felt uncomfortable, he wouldn't have kissed him later, and things would be normal again. Adam realised how serious things had gotten though, 'normal' wasn't even a factor anymore. Once the traffic finally started move, Adam had found himself very nervous, scared to see Lawrences face, didn't want him to reject him once again. He pulled the car just up outside Lawrences house, it was his dads car, actually, he gave it to him so he could run errands more quickly and not have to walk around alone at night after all the Jigsaw trouble.

He considered just turning the car around and leaving Lawrences life forever, it would be less of a burden. But no. He couldn't. He needed to be paid for the damn pizza! So now, with resound purpose, opened the car door and exited with the pizza, slamming the door closed and marching up to the front door of the house.

"Adam... I'm so..."

"Nah-ah... you gonna pay for this thing or am I gonna lose my job?" Adam refused to even say hello. Lawrence looked like he'd been crying. And he was trying so hard not to care. Lawrence stared wide-eyed at Adam for a moment before reaching into his pocket, digging out some cash. Adam was acting like he didn't know him. Lawrence felt, for a moment how badly he must have made Adam feel; alone, used, wasted. Adam reached and snatched a few notes before Lawrence could count it out. "Enjoy your evening." Adam turned to leave but found Lawrences fingers encircling around his wrist.

"Adam!" He shouted, not angry, but desperate sounding. God, Adam just wanted to just give in, but couldn't be sure if Lawrence would decide to back out last minute again.

"I'm not doing this pushing-pulling bullshit with you Lawrence." Adam said finally, still refusing to turn.

"I don't expect you to." Lawrence's hand left his wrist, respecting Adam as making his own decisions. "I _need _you... and I think you need me too." Adam, suddenly, now seeing red, turned and pushed Lawrence with both hands so hard he stumbled passed the porch and found himself back inside the house, followed by Adam, who chose to raise his voice.

"You don't _know _what I need man... you don't even know what you need! Y-you have no idea!" Adam was flustered, but showing no more physical aggression, threw his hands in the air, grunting angrily. He was pacing back and forth, impatient and aggravated. He didn't know what to do. He felt Adams hands take his shoulders from behind but he shrugged them off and continued his tantrum.

"Your right." Adam turned, Lawrence's voice changed, he didn't want to be nice Adam anymore, he just gets taken advantage of, but in seeing Lawrence's eyes filled with tears, he found it so hard to intentionally hurt him. Adam stopped, silent suddenly. Lawrence wasn't like this. But Adam could only stare as his friend sat on the steps, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he wept silently into his hands. "Your right... but... I-I _love _you Adam." He looked up; crystal blue eyes shimmering and warm, Adam buckled, closing the front door and going over to sit next to him.

"I know." Adam said quietly, unable to look him in the eyes again, he fiddled with his hands in his lap- a nervous habit. "I love you too man... I _really _fucking love you...". Adam felt his voice break into a whine, his thoat felt heavy, he knew that if he spoke just one more word, he'd become a crying wreck. His tongue peaked out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip while he calmed his emotions. His heart was beating wildly, he was so scared of saying something stupid. "So... what do we do now?" Lawrence managed to smile, not a full smile, but a hint of one. He took Adams hands with his to stop his nervous fidgeting, but found himself stroking his hands absent-mindedly.

"I don't know." It wasn't the answer Adam was expecting from someone of Lawerences credentials, but he figured he hoped too much for him to have all the answers, but for now, as he felt Lawrence's other hand rubbing his shoulders, it was an answer good enough; It would be an alien and scary road ahead of them, but feeling the fog in their hearts finally clear, they could imagine what may lay ahead, and they'd face what came between them... _together_.

-End Chapter-


	5. Chapter 5

**Saw- Together**

_Disclaimer__: Saw, and all related characters are property of their rightful legal owners- this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only. Not profit._

_Warning__: T Rated. This is also a slash fanfiction featuring Adam/Lawrence. Meaning gay relationship stuff... you have been warned!_

_Authors Notes__: This chapter deals with the early stages of relationship and contains more fluff._

**-CHAPTER V-**

Lawrence would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was petrified, of so many things that would come following the revelations of the night. He had admitted, not only to the object of his affections, but to himself, that he was undeniably in love; with Adam. And he loved him too it seemed. They stepped over the first huge hurdle together. He was scared of the looks people would give, he was scared of disclosure, he was scared of the future. But with Adam with him, he took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Morning sunshine." Lawrence was making coffee in the kitchen when Adam came sleepily walking in half-dressed, and pulling out a chair to sit at the dining table. Adam, out of respect for the infancy of their relationsip, had opted to sleep in the guest room, remembering the awkwardness of the night before.

"Ugh." Adam was not a morning person. Lawrence, in contrast, needing to be ready to go day or night, was in fact, a morning person. He turned to look at the other man, head on the table.

"God you're adorable." Lawrence said without hesitation, and he only smiled brighter hearing Adam mumbling something about '...sadistic'? Lawrence ruffled his already messy hair and placed a steaming mug of coffee by Adams chin. "I'm sorry to wake you up so early but I told you, I have to go to work.. And. I wanted to see you before I left." Lawrence sat next him, pulling up a chair. Adam, finding the smell of coffee reaching him, sat up and with almost zombie-like motions, reached and took a sip, finding the time to side-ways glance into clear blue eyes pretty much oogling him. "Sorry." Lawrence apologized with an embarressed smirk. "You just look cuter in the morning." Adam almost choked on his coffee.

"Lawrence!" He gasped, somewhat in disbelief.

"What? Am I not allowed to say how cute I think you are?" Lawrence smiled and rubbed Adams shoulder.

"No! That's so gay dude." Adam took another drink of coffee to hide his burning blush from Lawerence.

"Aww, well, I guess I'll have to check the internet later to see what another word is for a homosexual couple." Lawrence stood, grabbing his jacket and kissing the top of Adams head lovingly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah..." Adam was still half asleep gave a half-assed wave goodbye before closing his eyes and taking a deep inhale of coffee hearing Lawrence opening and closing the door. Then it sunk in. And Adam was out on the doorstep shouting to Lawrence who was getting in his car. "Hey, we are not a gay couple!"

Lawrence smirked and opened the window of the car to add; "I beg to differ my sweet lovable darling Adam." Adam rolled his eyes and backed back into the house and closed it to escape the humiliating sweetness. Lawrence was practically crying with laughter at teasing him in such a way, he reminded himself that he'd buy him something nice to apologize on his way back from work.

Adam meanwhile had to collapse on to the couch and practically squeal with delight into a pillow. He hated himself for being so damn happy but being too prideful to show it. He too had to leave for work, but for now he managed to find time to slip his hands into his boxers before his shower.

Work had been typically uneventful for Adam, made a few pizzas and ran about the city to deliver. Same old. He almost fell asleep in the kitchen and at the end of his shift, was struck with a conundrum; should he go back to his apartment? Or Lawrences home? He expected Lawrence would be expecting him to still be there. But what was he supposed to do- forget all he'd worked for and his independant lifestyle to just settle in with another guy? He wasn't sure. And on his way to Lawrences house, he realised that this would be something they'd need to talk about; among other things.

"There you are." Adam heard Lawrence say as he opened the front door of his house.

"Er... hey." Adam said unsurely. He was greeted with a strong hug as soon as the door was closed to the outside world and their judgemental eyes.

"Sorry... I got a bit of a shock, coming home and not finding you were here... I was worried."

"I decided to go in to work after all." Adam said, he was still a little shy about all the sudden touching.

"Aha, well... come on, sit down I've got something to give you." Lawrence smiled warmly, guiding the other man to sit at the expensive dining table.

"Um, Lawrence... your not going to tell me to close my eyes and open my mouth are you?" Adam raised an eyebrow with suspicion. It took Lawrence a couple of seconds to get the meaning.

"Oh? Oh! God no!" Lawrence laughed and handed Adam a small gift bag as he was sitting down. "...to thank you... for wine... among other things." As Adam wondered what Lawrence could mean, he felt his face heating up, Lawrence was staring at him, he was feeling a little uncomfortable being made center attention, and so avoided eye contact while pulling out the packaging.

"Oh my shit..." Adam gasped out seeing the pricey item out of the bag.

Lawrence gave a bemused expression. "Is that... a good reaction?"

"I... " Adam didn't know what to say; checking out the very professional digital camera. "I mean... yeah, it is." Adam was quiet as he looked at the shiney black and silver device. Looking at it, he was reminded of who he was; of his former seedy career of following people around and snapping secret pics for money. Bad memories. Lawrences face. Catching him in his previous unfaithful activities. When looking at the camera he saw his and Lawrences dark pasts, but he also saw a glimmer of hope; they had emerged from those dark times and now, in love, would face the future, dark or light.

Lawrence studied Adams face, he seemed to see it too. It didn't worry him, the past. If anything, he had learned from their experience and was eager to move on. He hoped Adam appreciated the symbolism of his gift.

"Er sorry... I love it Lawrence." Adams face was practically crimson as he leaned over and kissed Lawrence just left of his mouth. Lawrence didn't say how happy it made him just so he didn't embarress him further. He was so in love with Adam, he couldn't stop smiling. "So... erm... got anything to eat?" Adams face was red and grinning like a happy child. Lawrence broke into laugher.

"Sure. I'll make spaghetti, you can help me." Lawrence took Adams hand to help him from the chair.

Dinner went well, they ate in a comfortable silence during sundown. Both men had things on their mind; Adam was concerned, he wanted to retain his lifestyle and his apartment, he wasn't sure if the relationship would work out if they were around each other all the time- after all, previously they had spent the odd night out drinking together and that was they extent of their relationship. Though now things had changed considerably, he doubted he'd settle comfortably into such a life with Lawrence and his big house and cohabitation. He'd try, sure, but it wouldn't happen overnight, things would have to move slowly, and maybe one day, Adam, who was worried about forgetting himself, would settle down and be able to look at his life with pride.

Lawrence wasn't worried. Even though he had substantially more problems ahead to face than Adam; He had to face that this relationship would be nothing like his marriage was. Sex, for one thing was an issue, he wanted to pass that hurdle as it came though, he had an idea of the physics of the act itself but the emotional side would need a lot more time to prepare. He just hoped Adams sex drive wasn't as needy as he expected it was. He also felt strange, normally people don't just get in to a relationship by just sort of getting straight in to it. He loved Adam of course, but he desired romance. He wasn't just hoping to sit on the couch every night drinking wine and eating pizza in front of the television, he wanted to go out on dates. It sounded so old but he couldn't help being a romantic. He also had to face the issue of his family. He wanted his daughter to be a part of their lives, it was hard going day by day and not seeing the same faces, but the damage had been done. His marriage was most definately over, he wanted to be with Adam and he was pretty certain Alison, his soon to be ex-wife wouldn't like that, but he didn't care, she'd come to understand in time. And maybe then the rest of the world would.

-End Chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

**Saw- Together**

_Disclaimer__: Saw, and all related characters are property of their rightful legal owners- this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only. Not profit._

_Warning__: T Rated. This is also a slash fanfiction featuring Adam/Lawrence. Meaning gay relationship stuff... you have been warned!_

_Authors Notes__: This chapter involves a 'first date'._

**-CHAPTER VI-**

Sitting in his office, Lawrence Gordon had just gotten off the phone with his estranged wife. It went something like this;

"Hey Larry."

"Ali? Oh my god... h-how are you?" He was at a loss for words.

"I'm fine... just fine." There was silence.

"Can I speak to Diana?" He asked, hoping to make the conversation less awkward.

"No. But I called you to ask if you'd be free to look after her this weekend?" She sighed, her tone of voice told that she blurted that out- just trying to get to the point.

"Yes, of course."

"Fine."

A Pretty short conversation, even for a couple as out-of-shape as they are. Hanging up the phone, Lawrence hung his head in his hands. He hadn't expected this to be as hard as it was. Seeing his only child on the odd weekend was tough enough, but also having to work during most of the day- he found it hard.

It wasn't helped by the issue of his still-secret relationship with Adam. They were both so far in the closet they were practically in Narnia. He didn't want Diana hanging around too much with Adam for fear of exposing the true nature of their relationship. Sure, she was just a little girl but she surely would know the difference between just friends and something more. He wished now that he hadn't agreed, but he missed his daughter more than words could describe and he knew now the mistakes he had made with Alison in the past.

All his life he thought he knew what he wanted; A normal life. A wife, child, great job, great house. And he had aquired them all, but they hadn't given him happiness. If he'd known from the beginning he was batting for the wrong team, then he could have spared alot of people alot of pain. But now, although his life was filled with confusion and doubts, he had felt happiness and he wouldn't let it go now.

"No way!"

"Come on."

"There's no way we're doing that!"

"Adam... please. You'll enjoy it if you try it I'm sure."

Lawrence at present, was busy trying to convince his fast becoming lazy boyfriend Adam, to go out with him as opposed to spending another night in. It wasn't going too well. He found him to be as stubborn as a mule, but would not loose patience. It was Adams decision to stay in and Lawrence's decision to go out. They clashed. They knew that from the start, but surely one of them would be the deal-breaker.

Adam was sitting playing an Xbox game in front of the TV. He seemed quite busy considering, but Lawrence wasn't about to back down.

"Adam... asking you one last time." He didn't appear to be listening. Lawrence rolled his eyes and went off into the kitchen. He couldn't believe how immature he was being, although he knew there was a hell of a lot more going on in his head than he'd like him to know. He respected that but it really was about time to stop hiding.

Lawrence retrieved a handful of ice from the ice machine and marched off back to Adam. Glancing back, Adam saw him coming closer. 'What's he up to?' He thought, still half-paying attention to the game. Then he saw it; Lawrences hand dripping with crunched up ice. 'Oh, no shit?' He was so not going to let him get anywhere near him.

"Lawrence... what're you? No... no! Get away!" He yelled, standing up and backing away, the videogame controller still in his hands as he was seconds away from achieving a high-score. Lawrence proved to be unsympathetic in this case however, and closing in- shoved a handful of ice up Adams shirt. He was more than pissed off. "You! Fucking piece of-! Agh!"

Lawrence, finding it hard to still be mad at him had dropped his cool-front and broke into a smile, and following that a laugh.

"Oh? Fucking hilarious Lawrence." Adam grunted and pulled off his shirt and shook off the ice from himself. Lawrence stopped laughing now. He was staring at him, Adam noticed, a new expression in his eyes. He also was no longer angry- just puzzled by Lawrence's heavy breathing. "What?" He asked, not sure why Lawrence was coming so close to him. He was confused when he felt Lawrence push him up against a wall. And he was damn-near shocked feeling his hot mouth on his throat. "Ohh... whoa." Adam was at a loss for words, feeling something hard and hot press against his hip. This was a side of Lawrence Adam had only dreamt about; feral and sexual as he felt his hands were pressed together behind his head- tongue diving deep between his lips. His breath was caught in his throat and he needed to gulp for air while the blondes tongue and teeth found his collar bone. Adam was rock hard in his pants and was aching for release, grinding his hips against the others in feverish anticipation. Lawrence, may have initiated this, but was more than happy to let Adam grind against him, he let out a groan of desire, closing his mouth down on Adams nipple to which he was rewarded by a stifled hiss of building-up pleasure. The doctors skillfull hands found his abdomen, dragging slowly down, irresistably down, gripping Adam through his jeans. He had him right where he wanted him.

Adam, wanting to why Lawrence had suddenly stopped, was met with a devious grin, masquerading behind a blue-eyed angel.

"We're going out for dinner tonight,"

Adam nodded, helplessly.

"Good... good." He smirked. "Then we'll finish this later."

_ Damn him._

Adam hated cabs. The traffic they caused and the time they took. He just hated them. He hated suits too, all stuffy and uncomfortable. But right now he was associating with them both; sat in the back of a cab wearing his best suit. And the man sat next to him, responsible. He was sulking, determined not to have a good time to prove a point. A point he didn't really get- but he was going to make Lawrence apologize for bribing him out with sex if it killed them both.

Paying the fare, the two men calmly got out of the taxi, both of them trying hard not to be obvious- but Lawrences lingering glances and Adams awkward silences really gave up their act. The restaurant itself was actually quite nice. But that was no surprise considering Lawrences fat wallet. It served very expensive foods and wines that could be found in any five-star restaurant really, but it was styled to look different; from the high arches decorated in oriental-styles to the perfect solid tables that looked as though they came from the royal family's dining room. It was all a little much, Adams eyes darted back and forth- there was just too much to take in.

Lawrence hadn't given much thought to going to somewhere a little less upscale, he had grown so used to the lavish lifestyle that places like this were just normal to him. Adam on the other hand, felt and looked out of place; he had no idea how to behave, trying to hard to look like one of the snooty regulars he realised how much he didn't fit in with Lawrences crowd.

They were seated quickly, in a private little booth at the far corner. As soon as they were alone, Adam slumped down until he was practically face-height with the table. Lawrence gave him a look, and he sat up straight again. The waiter returned several moments later to take their orders. Lawrence ordered for them both since Adam had no idea what language the menu was printed in. It was now that Lawrence had begun to realize he had made a mistake getting Adam to come here, he felt bad for trying to force his way of life on him.

The whole night was a joke to the rest of the customers, hearing Adam swear and drop things. If it wasn't painfully obvious how he wasn't upper-class like them, it had been once Adam had finally thrown off his jacket and opened a few buttons. He wasn't aware as to how clownish he was behaving, but it was becoming so worth it to Lawrence. He saw how childish he was being, and decided he would let Adam have his immature way- it was what he loved in him after all.

However, somewhere between the main course and dessert, Adam had begun to speak- thus ending the silent treatment envoked on him.

"I _love _this ice cream."

Lawrence looked up, shocked. It sounded genuine. And indeed, Adam had become a different person. Well, maybe not gentlemanly exactly, but his soft smile made Lawrences heart flutter.

"Good." He said, reaching out and gently running his thumb across Adams cheek. There was no shock. No horror. Just a returned smile and warmth and subtlety. Adam flushed red for a moment, realising where they were. He hoped no one noticed. But then he expected Lawrence didn't want to make it so obvious either- Adam had a wicked idea to enstate his revenge.

"Mmmm..." Lawrence looked up. Adams near-orgasmic noise had disjointed the relaxed atmosphere. Adams eyes were on his. He was licking the spoon, collecting ice cream on his pink tongue before letting it slip between his lips, swallowing wetly. Lawrence bit his lip. Adam was teasing him, he knew, but he was too intrigued to look away. Adams finger found itself coated in ice cream, and Lawrence gulped, seeing that finger disappear between Adams lips as he sucked off the ice cream. Slowly- too slowly.

"Ohh god that's so good in my mouth." Adam was gleefully sucking off his finger, even after it was clean. Lawrence felt his face heat up- his hands, and other places. This was turning him on, but he tried to look as though he was unaffected, just so it seemed Adam wasn't getting to him. Even if he was.

"Adam... y-you have a little..." Lawrence reached forward to slide his thumb across Adams lower-lip, sliding away a glob of cream that had collected there. Adam opened his mouth and took Lawrences thumb into his mouth, his eyes never leaving his as Lawrence pulled it out. "It's gone." He said, trying hard not to just grab him and rip his clothes off.

"You haven't finished yours." Adam said, with a mock innocence, pointing at the half-empty ice cream glass.

"I'm fine." He said quickly, trying to seem calm, even with the fire inside him threatening to burn the restaurant and everyone within.

"Time to go?" Adam asked. Lawrence could only nod.

-End Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

**Saw- Together**

_Disclaimer__: Saw, and all related characters are property of their rightful legal owners- this is a work of fiction used for entertainment purposes only. Not profit._

_Warning__: T Rated. This is also a slash fanfiction featuring Adam/Lawrence. Meaning gay relationship stuff... you have been warned!_

_Authors Notes__: Adam and Lawrence have just spent the night together... this story being rated T, I decided to skip the details and start this chapter in the morning after. But if there's enough interest later on, I may add a more graphic scene as a standalone._

**-CHAPTER VII-**

A quiet contemplation. That's what Lawrence needed. Just a little time to digest what had happened and accept it at his own terms. After all, such a dramatic, life-changing turn of events would surely result in a midlife crisis in a man less at peace than he was. But it wouldn't seem Lawrence would be getting that time to think things through any time soon.

"Adam..?" He sat up, the bed sheets falling passed his naked torso. He gripped the sheets to his chest in a somewhat effeminate show of modesty. The flash of the camera had disturbed him from his thoughts in a less than gentle way. Adam said nothing. He was sat, cross-legged at the foot of the bed, camera in hand, taking pictures of Lawrence in bed. "W-What are you doing?" He was again met by an uncomfortable silence that was certainly not welcomed the morning after such intimate events occured the night before. Adam was smiling, Lawrence noted. Which made him lower his guard some, and in dropping the sheets, proceeded to gaze intently at his lover through hazy morning eyes.

"I'm parachute jumping... what's it look like?" Adam scoffed in a way that was not so much sarcastic, but a warming return to his usual self that Lawrence wanted so badly the night before. "I'm making memories man." Another flash made Lawrence blink suddenly but also smile in an amused way. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time. Romance. It felt a lifetime ago when he had first started dating Alison out of med school. And as he and Adam were creating new memories. Old ones came to Lawrence rudely interrupting the calm contentment that had consumed them.

_"So..." Alison said, looking down to the pavement as they walked hand-in-hand. The rain had cleared and the night time streetlamps and neon billboards were reflecting their glow in the street. She was dressed like spring; in greens and yellows that flowed from her airy dress as they strolled along the boulevard. Lawrence in a light pink button-shirt and smart black pants and shoes. They were they type of couple that when passing eyes met them, they were filled with smiles and pleasant nods. A nice couple with the future clear and bright._

_ "So..?" He looked at her, their eyes meeting as they crossed up from the pavement. Both were smiling. Not an ounce of regret coming through to spoil their evening._

_ "Tonight was nice." She said, tilting her head and reajusting her hair. Lawrence smiled. He liked looking at her. She was a vision. A piece of art that was constantly changing and never boring to the eye. Her hair was her natural brown but straightened from it's usual delicate curls. One thing he knew from first glance at his date, was that she took pride in her appearance; a trait they shared. Though sharing this common attribute, they were not vain. Alison changed her appearance frequently. She liked to feel fresh and new, it gave her a positive attitude. Lawrence was always smart and charming. He liked to leave a good impression- making friends was better than making enemies, he thought. "I gotta say... when Julie set me up with you, I thought you were just gonna be some snotty, holier-than-thou student doctor... but you-you surprised me."_

_ "Thank-you. I try my best my fair maiden."_ _Lawrence did his best Robin Hood saving maid Marian impression. He looked a little dorky, she thought, but a nice guy. She laughed._

_ "Oh god, don't do that when we meet my parents." Alison leaned against him as they walked. And he smiled back at her, They were happy._

A happy memory. But stained by bitterness and resentment that made the shine of their happiness dull.

"Earth to Lawrence... you alive man?" He looked up, seeing Adam, still with that smirk that made his insides fill with butterflies. The glaze in his eyes cleared and he saw Adam once again. 'God he's sexy' thought Lawrence absent-mindedly, surprising himself.

"Hmm?" He replies quickly, trying not to let on to the fact that he couldn't stop his eyes wandering across Adams shirtless form. Adam quirked his brow and looked at Lawrence oddly.

"You Ok?" He finally asked, looking down immediately, trying to detatch himself from any mixed feeling he may have. He busied himself, scrolling through the pictures on the digital camera Lawrence had bought him. He dreaded Lawrences response; should it be that he regretted last night ever happened or that he was having second thoughts about the way they were headed. But Lawrence, sitting up full and leaning forth, took him from any worries by taking his face gently in both hands and kissed him softly on the mouth. Adam looked up, feeling his cheeks heating up, Lawrences warm blue eyes were soft and welcoming as his smile.

"I'm perfect." He said, leaning forth and kissing him once again just left of his mouth before sliding his lips across to brush against Adams while his hands stroked at his hair. "You?"

Adam swallowed hard. He'd half-expected Lawrence to come to his senses and kick him out of bed. And he had no reponse to give. He could only nod, hoping this moment could never end. Adam was gently lowered on to his back, with Lawrence on top. This time though, Adam kissed back. Their mouths locked together as did their bodies in a tight embrace entangled in the bed sheets. Things were getting hot for them. Tongues carressed each other. Fingers gripped hair. Hips rocked against each other. Sweat gleaming, and panting breaths... interrupted by incessant knocking on the front door. They broke apart with a reluctant sigh.

"Damn..." Lawrence looked into Adams eyes, apology and embarressment making themselves known. Adam nodded, trying to look like he wasn't severely disappointed as Lawrence hurried off Adam and hobbled about pulling on a pair of jeans and a casual white shirt. It was the weekend now and he wasn't expected at work. He was rather hoping to spend time with Adam, but this intrusion must first be dealt with he thought. The knocking grew more impatient, and so had Lawrences usually calm temper. He rushed downstairs, not bothering to look in a mirror; His hair was stuck out in places and he had a look on his face like he'd just been pulled away from having sex- which he had. Adam was in no rush, at first he just lay on the bed, trying not to think sexy thoughts still tasting Lawrence in his mouth. But he too had to face annoyance and sat up; he was already wearing jeans he pulled on before Lawrence had woke up. He didn't like people looking at him in such a vulnerable state, even with the trust he held in Lawrence- he still felt awkward to not be wearing anything. Adam, having not really moved in with Lawrence yet, was lacking a wardrobe selection and so without thinking too much, grabbed a shirt from the floor, which after buttoning he realised it was Lawrences from the night before. He shrugged, figuring he'd not mind too much.

"Oh, _god_..." Lawrence stopped dead at the front door, a cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He saw Alisons car through the window. "Not today." He wiped his forehead and quickly adjusted his hair and shirt to make it less obvious that he'd just gotten out of bed with someone. If she knew how quickly he'd moved on... well... she probably wouldn't be too happy. He exhaled deeply and composed himself before opening the door.

"Well..." Alison stood there. Looking stunning as usual; hair dyed blonde again (her favourite) and dressed in splendid designer jeans and green tank-top. No matter what she wore, she seemed to suit. Her eyes were shielded by designer shades. Even he had to admit, despite his newfound sexual preference- she looked gorgeous. "About time." She said quietly. Lawrence cocked his head; 'no argument? No sarcastic words?' Something was off. She was actually being _civil_. Judging by Lawrences expression and silence, Alison figured he had forgotten their agreement. "Oh, great... don't tell me you forgot?" She said, shaking her head. 'Forgot? Forgot what?' He wondered.

"Daddy!" And then he saw; Their beautiful young daughter, dressed in bright yellow and carrying a backpack, came bounding down the driveway from Alisons car. His heart was filled with glee.

"Oh Diana sweetheat!" Lawrence smiled bright and dropped to his knees, taking his daughter into his arms. Alison, with all her spite for her soon-to-be ex-husband, had to smile too. The heartwarming reunion was something to be admired. She never forgot how attached they were to each other, and she would never deny her child access to her own father. Never. "I am _so _happy to see you..." It was then he remembered.

"You said you'd watch her this weekend remember?" Alison whispered, trying her hardest not to let Diana hear that her father had forgotten such an important promise. Lawrence ended the hug, standing and taking Dianas small hand in his.

"Of course." He said, looking down at the gleefull little girl. He had forgot. And he hated himself for it. Really did. He couldn't believe it. But then again, he'd gone through _alot _lately and it wasn't that much of a shock when he thought about it. But that didn't stop himself from feeling guilty. "Now, Diana... why don't you go to your room and unpack your things." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, breaking free of his hand to race inside. "Hey! Say goodbye to your mom first." He chuckled and stroked her hair as Diana giggled, rushing out to hug her mother.

"Bye baby." She kissed her cheek. "Be good for your daddy. I love you." Alison watched as her daughter made her way inside the house, leaving her alone with and awkward looking Lawrence. "So..." she said, lookng down the the front porch.

"So..?" He repeated, following her eyes to the ground. It was uncomfortable for both of them now. It wasn't the same.

"Are you ok Larry?" She asked, looking up after flipping her hair to one side.

"Uh... yeah... yeah, I am." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was clear they weren't ready to talk divorce yet, so Alison simply nodded and turned back to walk up the driveway to her car. Lawrence watched as she drove away, he felt a piece of his heart had grown wings and flown free from his body. Things shouldn't have got this bad between them.

Diana had had the talk. Both of her parents had not so long ago sat down with her and said they were having problems and although they both still loved her, they were no longer in love with each other and that it was nobody's fault. She took the news hard. Her life had changed, her parents no longer loved each other. She couldn't comprehend. But come time, she understood that she'd still see Lawrence and they were still a family even though they didn't live together.

Racing upstairs to her room, Diana came to a sudden halt, running into a man as she turned a corner. She was terrified. The last time she saw men in the shadows... well... it didn't bring back good memories for someone so young. She gasped, her breath caught in her throught. She couldn't scream.

"_Shit_. Diana? It's me Adam, don't you remember me?" Adam crouched down to look her face to face. Diana wiped away tears and nodded. "Okay... Um... so your staying here huh?" She nodded again, hugging her backpack. "Heh, me too." He laughed embarrassed. He felt bad, he didn't mean to scare her. Desperately, Adam showed her his camera. "Hey lookie here. Know what this is Diana?"

She nodded. "It's a camera?" She said, wiping her tears again, feeling at ease with Adam.

"Yeah it is... so, you wanna come take pictures with me? The parks nice this time of year." He chuckled and looked up at her bright eyed. But she shook her head.

"I-I have to put my things in my room." She said, still standing there.

Adam nodded, standing. "I'm sorry I scared you." He said. "Your dad let me stay here last night and... and I guess he forgot to tell me you were coming." Diana suddenly, seeing Adams sadness, smiled, and in a role-reversal moment, took his hand and went strolling with him to her room.

"It's alright Adam. I wasn't scared." She was smiling, Adam noted, and this made Adam feel free of the guilt he had brought on by walking into her in the dark hallway, he smiled too and opened the door to her room. "Wanna help me put my bears in bed?"

Adam had to double-take. "Uhh... what now?"

Closing the front door. Lawrence had time to reflect. It appeared their divorce would be soon to follow, but neither of them had the courage to bring it up. Though he suspected Alison wouldn't wait forever, she wanted to move on. And so did he. It was just a pity it had to happen in such a bad way. His obsession with work had almost gotten all of them killed. There was no way back from that. It was just too painful. But at least now, even with the seperation; no-one was alone. They all had someone to suppoert and to be supported by. Alison had Diana. Diana had Alison and Lawrence. And Lawrence and Adam had each other. Then it hit him. He'd forgotten someone else. "_Adam_."

Racing up the stairs his face was red, he'd never be able to explain a naked guy sleeping in his bed to his young daughter. Cursing in his head he moved as fast as he could down the hallway and passing Diana's room he made his way to Adam in the master bedroom. But something caught his eye. In Dianas room were Adam and Diana; sat on her bed, playing with a collection of stuffed bears and animals. He sighed in relief, leaning against the doorframe, watching with interest.

"No Adam, silly! That's not Daddy Bear... That's Mommy Bear. See? Pink ribbons." She giggled and smushed Baby Bears nose against Mommy Bears' that Adam was holding.

"Oh yeah... Doh!" He said with a chuckle. "Ahem... Baby Bear you need to finish your soup or you'll go hungry." Diana broke out into a fit of giggles hearing Adam attempt to sound like a woman.

"Hey Daddy!" Diana said, surprising Adam, who turned to see Lawrence standing in the doorframe trying not to laugh. Diana jumped off the bed and went to hug her father.

"Having fun with Adam hm?" He was trying so hard not to explode with laughter at Adams childish behaviour. Diana nodded excitedly. "Okay honey, go downstairs and hang up your jacket, I need to talk to Mommy Bear- I mean, Adam for a sec, ok?" Adam shot Lawrence a death-glare. Diana nodded and Lawrence patted her head and she went off downstairs again.

Adam didn't move, still sitting on the bed holding Mommy Bear. Lawrence sat in front of him. It was another of those silences.

"Don't fucking say anything." Adam said, a growling undertone to his voice. Lawrence had nothing to say. He swallowed, feeling terrible for forgetting both that he daughter was coming over, and that when she did, forgetting that Adam was here.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, picking up Daddy Bear and nose-kissing the other stuffed bear Adam held. Adam felt a sting in his eyes.

"Don't... just... we'll talk later." Lawrence felt his heart break a little, he hated how much hurt he could bring so unintentionally. In his mind he saw the same memories of him and Alison and the same insincere apologies. No. This wasn't the same. He wouldn't make the same mistakes.

"Daddy Bear's sorry Adam." Lawrence said, a smile creeping to his face as he took control of the stuffed bear and gave it a voice and life. Adam rolled his eyes. "He can just be a bit insensitive at times." Adam scoffed.

"He's also thoughtless." Adam said, dropping Mommy Bear and crossing his arms. Lawrence let out a light breath as he smiled much more openly, putting down the Daddy Bear and dropping the wall to his emotion.

"True... but I _am _sorry." Lawrence pushed himself closer and with graceful ease, cupped Adams face in his hands, gently stroking his nose against his in a live-action simulation of the bear mommy and daddy nose-kissing. Adam closed his eyes, finding it hard to stay mad at Lawrence, he couldn't help but snicker under his breath. He looked up again and their eyes met again. Showing only love to each other.

"Mommy Bear- I mean- I... forgive you."

And with that, Lawrence kissed Adam, conveying every piece of love in his heart that he'd dare show.

As this occurred, the energetic little girl came bounding up the stairs and down the hallway, full of smiles and glee stopped in her tracks at the doorway to her room. And she saw.

She saw her father Lawrence and Adam parting from a tender moment that was not meant for her eyes.

-End Chapter-


End file.
